


Little Kitten

by PHILosophy97



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Object Insertion, Petplay, Porn Without Plot, degredation, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/pseuds/PHILosophy97
Summary: After the war Harry is given permission to retrain Draco for wizarding society, but Harry decided an unconventional training is best.





	Little Kitten

Post-War Pleasure

After the war Harry is given the authority to decide what happens to some of the war criminals. Most are given are fair trial, however Harry decides that his old nemesis Malfoy deserves a harsher treatment, and so Harry has Draco transferred to a reform facility, where only he and a few select others are informed of the lessons Malfoy is put through. 

 

***

“Ah, Mister Potter! You've dropped in to see how Draco Malfoy is coming along, have you not?”

Litherton’s Reform Facility was considered an upstanding location with state of the art facilities. It prided itself on having the right lessons for any set of needs, and so when Harry had suggested sending Draco there, people had been thrilled. And then, when Harry had declared that he himself would oversee how the lessons were progressing, the Wizarding World had once again proclaimed Harry Potter as their hero. Now as he stood in the pristine waiting room, he simply inclined his head, smiling at the secretary who made a phone call, before nodding that he was free to go up to the floor where Draco Malfoy was kept.

“When will we get to see the results?” The secretary called innocently after Harry, who simply shrugged.

“He has come a long way, but I'm afraid he still has a long way to go. If you're curious, though, I'll try to arrange a time for you to visit him,” Harry relied, winking before he stepped into the lift to take him to the top floor.

When he stepped out he was greeted by Draco’s lead teacher, Gunther, who reached out to shake Harry’s hand.

“Good to see you again,” Gunther declared, leading Harry down the hall. “Our boy is currently in his physical education class, would you like to join him? Once he's done we’ll do the usual run through.”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry smiled. Over the past year he and Gunther had worked out a strict routine for Malfoy. Most wizards would not agree with their methods, but both Gunther and Harry realized something about Malfoy. In order for him to be able to fit their needs, he needed to be completely reformed. Both Harry and Gunther knew that the boy had to be broken down before he could be brought back up and become an upstanding citizen, and over the past year they'd made tremendous progress. Humiliation was the first step of the negation of Draco’s formerly arrogant personality.

In order for Draco to be an upstanding citizen when the training was done, Harry knew Draco would need to be able to find a job. Since Harry was perfectly aware that no one would want to hire an ex-Death Eater, Harry had done Malfoy a favour by choosing a future career for him. After evaluating several options, Harry decided that a boy as beautiful and delicate as Draco Malfoy just might have a chance of becoming some sort of dancer, and so Gunther and Harry had been putting him through the appropriate lessons. Of course Harry was also aware that people might not want to see a performance with a Malfoy in it, so he'd been training Draco for… Other jobs as well.

Now, as they entered the studio where Malfoy exercised, Harry beamed at the progress they'd made. Malfoy was currently doing his limbering exercises, one smooth, shaved leg stretched up against a set of parallel bars, his toes pointed. Gunther smiled, making his way over to Malfoy and nodding.

“Very good. Do you see, Harry? We have worked out the twinks and our boy can now lift one leg nearly to his head. We have also made great progress in doing the splits. Come on, up you go.”

With little warning, Gunther grabbed Draco firmly around the waist and lifted him, pushing his other leg upwards and placing him so that his legs were stretched out into the splits on the parallel bars. Draco’s face burned a bright red as his pink leotard stretched around him tightly. As his current leotard was a size too small Gunther had promised to get him one that fit, but he just hadn't gotten around to it yet.

“Incredible,” Harry breathed softly, coming up to stroke his fingers lightly along the underside of Draco’s left thigh, over the small bit of material stretched between his legs, and then lightly over the right thigh. After that he grabbed a straight edge, measuring the angle between Malfoy’s legs, and beaming at the result, “You have made him quite flexible. I congratulate you. Nearly a straight line.”

Harry let his hand rest between Draco’s legs, gently running his thumb up and down the boy’s taint, before he knelt, gently pushing the bit of fabric to the side, and then nodding in satisfaction.

“You have in the plug, very good,” Harry’s fingers traced over the bright pink object plugging up Draco’s hole, stretching it wide. Harry’s initials decorated the base, and he traced them smiling. “We don't want him shoving anything else up there. You know what boys like him can get up to. It's very important we regulate his activities. You cleaned him this morning, I assume?”

“Yes, of course. Every morning I ensure that he is perfectly clean. I alone I wash him, as we can't yet trust him to wash himself. He will reach that point eventually, I’m sure, but the boy is still learning how to properly do it.”

“I understand, small steps,” Harry nodded in agreement. He let the leotard snap back into place against Draco’s bum before going around to the front and removing the material there as well. “And the belt, perfect. As you said, he had been caught attempting to pleasure himself, and his training is not about pleasure, is it Draco.” 

Harry stood to look into Draco’s angry eyes which looked ready to shoot fire at Harry if he got the chance. Harry simply smirked at the object stretching Draco’s lips tightly open, tapping the end and making Draco choke slightly. 

“How many inches can he take now?” Harry asked, glancing over at Gunther.

“Twelve centimetres at the moment,” Gunther smiled. “Though I'm attempting to move it up to thirteen.”

“Twelve! That is impressive. Keep up the good work, eh? Now, I think he's had enough of that stretch, it's time we begin our daily lessons.”

“Of course. Down we go, sweetheart,” Gunther lifted Draco up before placing him on the ground. Draco stumbled, hardly able to close his legs, but Harry simply smiled. They were making great progress indeed.

“Alright, come on now, show me how you've improved,” Harry clapped once, linking his arm around Draco’s thin waist to keep the boy from stumbling. It took several more seconds before Draco was able to get his balance, but then he simply stood, glaring at Harry and refusing to do as he was told. Gunther shook his head with a sigh, grumbling to himself before he took out what appeared to be a small TV remote.

“Now, sweetheart, you know Mr Potter wants to see your best performance! I thought we’d moved on from this foolishness, but it appears as though you still need a bit more encouragement, hm?”

With that, Gunther clicked a button several times on the remote, and then Draco was whimpering and yelping behind his gag, leaping in the air, as if attempting to escape something that wouldn't be going anywhere. Gunther was quick to grab Draco’s elbow before speaking in a soft soothing voice as he stroked Draco’s hair in a gentle, tender manner, “I’m sorry our boy was being difficult just now, but he appears to be ready to perform. Am I correct darling?”

For a moment Draco cast another angry glare at Gunther, but when the man clicked the remote several more times, Draco began to whimper loudly, squirming desperately, his eyes growing moist with humiliation. Harry could see Draco’s arse clenched behind the leotard, the pert little cheeks trembling around the violently vibrating object there. Sighing, Harry marched up behind Draco. It took a single slap on Draco’s bum to get him springing into action, dancing around the room in an unbelieving quick and graceful manner, considering his current situation. Draco’s toes were pointed perfectly in his pink ballet slippers, his legs moving quickly and delicately. Harry nodded in approval as Draco completed the dance with a flourish, collapsing in a trembling, whimpering mess in Harry’s waiting arms.

Clucking, Harry tenderly tucked Draco’s hair behind his ear, murmuring softly to Draco as he brought to boy to sit on his lap. 

“You poor little thing. That feels funny inside your little bum, doesn't it?” Harry hummed sympathetically, his hands on Draco’s arse, his thumbs gently stroking Draco’s cheeks. He smiled as Draco’s arms almost instinctively curled behind Harry’s neck to keep him from falling off Harry’s lap as the object continued vibrating. Harry could hear a soft sob sound in the back of Draco’s throat as Draco’s head fell limply against Harry’s broad shoulder. Clucking again, Harry held Draco close, murmuring into Draco’s ear. “That dance was incredible. You did so well, sweetheart. Do you think we can turn off that nasty training device for your next lesson, or are you going to be an obstinate little kitten again?”

Draco desperately shook his head, so Gunther shut the device down, and Draco sagged in relief against Harry. Harry gently deposited Draco on the floor, before standing and nodding to Gunther.

“Alright, so I know you missed his morning routine today Mister Potter, but for his second lesson our boy is going to demonstrate his abilities with helping himself and someone else with preparations. Come along darling.”

Harry offered his arm, and after a beat Draco delicately took it, letting Harry escort him to a room filled with a variety of clothes. Gunther pulled out a tie, and then handed it to Draco.

“First he's going to help you, Harry. People come before kittens, isn't that right cutie?” Gunther gave Draco’s bum a pat, sending him on his way towards Harry.

Draco grabbed a maroon coloured tie, and after straightening Harry’s collar, Draco began to expertly weave it around Harry’s neck as Gunther spoke.

“Since we don't know our boy’s future career yet, I have been showing him how to prep a potential master for business meetings and the like. Isn't he a skilled little poppet?”

“Indeed,” Harry nodded in agreement as Draco finished with the tie, looking tempted to choke Harry with it, but refraining. Once he was done, Draco grabbed a comb and does Harry’s hair perfectly, before helping Harry into a jacket. Harry rewarded him with an appreciative pat on the head, before Draco dashed over to another part of the room.

“And now he will demonstrate different ways he may need to prepare himself in the future,” Gunther smiled, nodding for Harry to come closer. Harry watched with a bored smile as Draco hesitated nervously. The movement of Gunther’s hand towards the remote sent Draco into a rush of movement, pulling off the leotard to reveal his soft, milky skin. He then pulled out a deep, emerald coloured lacy corset, which he began to lace up. Harry frowned, before withdrawing his wand and murmuring a soft spell which resulted in the corset quickly tightening to its maximum ability, before tying in a neat bow. Draco gasped and gagged for a moment behind the object in his throat, but Harry smilingly beamed. Soft, feminine curves now decorated Draco, making him somehow even prettier.

Once he'd apparently recovered, Draco snatched a black tutu completed with a lacy black thong. He pulled it on, before grabbing a pair of cat ears. He glanced almost pleadingly over at Gunther, who smiled sympathetically.

“I need to help him with this bit,” Gunther explained to Harry, withdrawing his own wand and casting a spell which secured the ears to Draco’s head. Draco’s eyes were closed tightly, but Gunther turned to Harry declaring, “You can take that training object out of his mouth now. He won't need it for a little while.”

Harry marched over and did as he was told, slowly unstrapping the gag, and then slowly retracting it so as not to hurt the sensitive boy. Harry placed the object aside, before turning to Draco and declaring, “You doing alright, kitten?”

At first Draco refused to answer, opening his eyes and glaring at Harry. Harry sighed patiently, tilting his head and gently demanding, “Go on Draco, speak. Tell us how you're doing. You know everything we do is to help you, love. If you ever feel uncomfortable with our lessons, just speak and tell us what you want us to change. Now go on, speak.”

Draco began to softly tremble again, but after his mouth opened and closed several times, he tried to speak and all that came out was a soft mewl. Draco then seemed to growl softly, before more meows and hisses came out of his lips, and Harry chuckled softly.

“Quite vocal today, aren't you kitten? But you know I can't understand your meows, silly little thing. Oh well, speak up if you ever do want us to stop, cutie, you know we’d listen,” Harry chuckled, reaching forward to scratch Draco behind one of his cat ears. Draco mewled several times in protest, before he seemed to give up, his eyes falling shut as he began to softly purr. Harry used this opportunity to snatch up a velvety green collar with a little bell on it. He secured it around Draco’s neck, before tapping it with his wand and making it shrink to fit Draco precisely. Harry then smiled, turning to Gunther and declaring, “Yes, lessons appear to be coming along quite well. He must be hungry after all of that dancing, though, do you suppose he should take a little rest?”

“Of course, Mr Potter,” Gunther agreed. He grabbed a emerald green leash, clipping it to a ring on Draco’s collar, before nodding to Draco. Draco mewled desperately several times, stumbling as he tried to walk on two legs, before he slowly sunk to the floor and began to crawl along behind Gunther. Harry sighed, marching alone beside Draco and stroking his hair.

“Poor little dear. You know better than to try to walk on two legs while you have this spell on you. You always end up so terribly dizzy when you try that. We try to take very good care of you, darling, I don't know why you keep making this so hard on yourself. Now look, Gunther has given you your favorite lunch! Cream and fish! Come along kitten.”

Gunther lead Draco over to the table where two bowls sitting on the ground, a bowl of cream, and a bowl of foul smelling fish. Gunther tied Draco’s leash around the leg of Harry’s chair, before he and Harry sat at the table, preparing for their own meal.

Harry glanced down and sighed when he saw Draco turning his nose up at the fish, and Harry sighed softly. “Oh dear, he isn't eating his fish… And here I thought kittens loved fish. Oh well, not to worry little one, I'll give you bit of my apple crumble, alright?”

Harry took a bit of the sweet Apple dessert in his fingers, holding it out for Draco. Draco at first refused it, but after a moment he leaned forward to nibble at the food, finally licking every last morsel from Harry’s fingers. This was repeated several more times before Draco leaned forward and began to lap up the cream.

When lunch finally came to a close, Harry held Draco’s leash and lead him over to a small, soft mat in the corner. Harry smiled as Draco gave a big yawn, and Harry knelt to stroke the boy’s hair.

“I think the little dear is very tired,” Harry murmured, smiling sympathetically. “Why don't we let him take a nap, alright? Now sweetheart, you take a nice long catnap and I'll see you later, okay kitten? I care about you very much, you know. Gunther and I will have you all trained up before you know it, goodnight darling.”

Harry placed a tender kiss on Draco’s forehead before watching as the boy yawned once more despite himself, before curling in a ball and slowly falling asleep. With a sigh, Harry stood and followed Gunther into the other room pulling him aside.

“He seems to be doing quite well, though there are still a few discipline problems you need to work out. Be harsh if you need to, but don't hurt him unnecessarily, alright? Oh, and important! I don't yet know where he’ll end up after his training is complete, but on the off chance he did become a dancer I found just the right memory charm for him. He won't remember the specifics of how we trained him, just the results of the lessons.”

“Perfect Mister Potter. So you think that he might really become a dancer?” Gunther studied Harry carefully. 

“Unlikely,” Harry chuckled. “He would grow tired of it eventually. Besides, we want him to end up happy, and you saw how compliant he was once you put those ears on him. I think a much more likely job for him is being someone’s servant. That was he will still have a firm hand, and will also be happy in his new life. I don't think his training is done yet though. He still has a ways to go before he can be trusted outside of these walls. Anyway, inform me as soon as he wakes up. I'll be in my office.”

“Of course, Mister Potter,” Gunther nodded, before marching off to supervise Draco’s nap, stroking Harry’s kitten’s ears and feeding him more spelled milk to make the boy sleepy and happily and ready for more lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> If you want another chapter in this story, and if there's any specific kinks you want me to cover, leave them in the comments.


End file.
